Catch Me if You Can
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Loving Annabelle fanfic. Simone/Annabelle. No flames, please.
1. Close Call

Loving Annabelle: Catch Me if You Can

Simone B. & Annabelle T.

Summary: What would have happened if Simone and Annabelle hadn't gotten caught by Mother Immaculata?

Disclaimer: _Loving Annabelle_, its characters and its wonderful storyline is the property of Katherine Brooks. I do _not_ own anything except this story.

A/N: I loved _Loving Annabelle _and decided to make my own alternate ending of sorts. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Close Call

Sunlight was streaming through the window when Simone Bradley awoke. Her blue eyes roamed over her sleeping lover, who was covered by the sheet, before they moved to the clock. Panic shot through her body as she realized that the clock's red digits flashed. 12:13.

"Annabelle," she said panicked, shaking the seventeen-year-old, "Annabelle, babe, wake up."

The young brunette took one look at the clock and bolted from the bed, "Shit, Simone!"

"I know! I know!" was all the Poetry teacher said as they scrambled for their clothes.

Minutes later, Annabelle was in her school uniform, while Simone wore a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. They exited Simone's room and took a breath, their eyes meeting. They shared a look as they heard the clicking of heels. Simone gently touched the back of her hand to Annabelle's forehead, a thoughtful frown in place. Annabelle's breath hitched slightly at the contact.

"Simone?" Mother Immaculata's voice seemed to startle the two from their investigation.

"Mother Immaculata, Annabelle's still ill."

"Still?" the Head Nun looked confused.

"After I sang last night, I was feeling light-headed. I went outside to get some fresh air, and Miss Bradley was out there."

"It was getting hot inside." Simone clarified, before the question could be asked.

"Why aren't you two at breakfast? Catherine Pegrum was worried about you two."

"Annabelle left the dance after we saw each other outside; she said she was going to go to bed. I left about five minutes later. I was up when everyone got back from the dance. That's when I heard Cat, Kristin and Colins say that Annabelle wasn't in her room. I went looking for her."

"And where was she?"

"The basement," Annabelle answered, her voice a bit unsteady. "I felt horrible and didn't want to go into my room."

"All of the other girls had been asleep, and I hadn't wanted to wake them when I brought Annabelle into her room, so I brought her into my room. She was on the verge of puking most of the night. The storm caused the power to blink. That's why we woke up late." Simone finished.

"You two may go eat. You may miss Mass this once. Simone, I will need you to take Annabelle to the nurse's station after you two eat."

And then Mother Immaculata was gone, descending the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Annabelle turned to Simone and grinned, "Let's go eat."

Simone grabbed her hand to pull her back, "What are we going to do about your 'sickness'?"

"I'll feel better after we eat."

"Good."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Annabelle found her voice.

"I thought we were going to get caught."

Simone pressed a light kiss to her lips, "But we didn't."

"I'm going to be 18 the day I graduate."

"That's a couple weeks away. Will you still want me?"

Annabelle leaned down and spoke, before claiming her lips in a kiss, "Forever, Simone. Forever. Are you still going to want me?"

Simone grinned into the kiss, "Forever, Annabelle. Forever."


	2. Forever and Always

Chapter 2: Forever and Always

"Annabelle Tillman." As soon as Mother Immaculata called her name, she crossed the stage, a victorious smile on her face as she took the diploma from her hand.

Her mother was there for publicity reasons. Her rebellious daughter had graduated, after all. As soon as the ceremony was over, Annabelle was heading out the door away from her mother, not paying attention to what was being said as she searched for Simone.

_Where are you? Simone, come on. Where are…_Her thoughts were cut short as she felt arms slip up around her from behind. She felt herself relax into the embrace, the smell of lavender overriding her senses.

"You've graduated now, haven't you, Annabelle?" the blonde husked seductively in her ear.

She repressed a grin and turned around in her grasp, a playful glint in her eyes, her voice holding the same playfulness, "Of course I have, Simone. You want to see my diploma?"

"I want to take a few pictures, first." Simone said, holding up a camera that Annabelle now realized she had hanging around her neck.

She had just finished the last of six or seven pictures when Mother Immaculata and Annabelle's mother walked towards them. A grin slipped onto Simone's face as she pulled Annabelle flush against her and planted a searing kiss on her lips. The gasps that escaped from her aunt and Annabelle's mother didn't phase her, her tongue dueling with Annabelle's, the beautiful brunette's low moan drawing her in for more. Only when Mother Immaculata said her name did they finally pull apart.

"Simone, what's the meaning of this?" the Head Nun asked at the same time Senator Tillman spoke,

"Anna, what the hell?"

"My resignation is already on your desk, Aunt Immaculata." Simone said. "Annabelle and I are in love."

"Love?" Mother Immaculata spat the word. "This is just…"

"Anna?" Senator Tillman addressed her daughter, "Is this true?"

Annabelle smiled, relaxing once again into Simone's grasp, "Yes. It's very true."

"Simone, you can't just quit." Mother Immaculata said, looking at her niece. "The two of you…it's wrong."

"I _can_ quit." Simone said, holding her lover tighter. "And I did. This isn't illegal. She's 18 today. She's graduated. I'm no longer her teacher."

"Please, Simone, recon…"

"Are you happy, Anna?" Annabelle's gaze swiveled to her mother as she cut the Head Nun off.

"Yes." She responded, her gaze moving to Simone's eyes, eyes so like her own. "More happy than I've been in my entire life."

"Then I have no say in what you do. You're 18 now. I want to give you your gift now." She fished in the pocket of her suit and pulled out a set of car keys. "The car's parked around back." The Senator smiled and walked up to the two, handing Annabelle the keys. "Happy Birthday, Anna." She looked at Simone and smiled, "Please don't hurt her. I've never seen her so in love with anyone like she is with you, Miss Bradley."

Simone smiled, "Please, call me Simone. And don't worry, Senator Tillman. I would never hurt Annabelle."

"Simone," Mother Immaculata spoke again, her eyes on the two lovers. "You…"

"I'm sorry, Mother Immaculata, but I've made my decision." She looked down at Annabelle. "Ready to go?"

Annabelle smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "Yes."

"To the beach house?" the blonde asked as they began to walk away, her arm protectively around Annabelle's waist.

"Grocery store, first," she responded with a small laugh. "We don't want to starve, do we?"

A possessive light took root in Simone's eyes as she kissed her, the words coming out mere seconds before the kiss, "I could eat you if I get hungry."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Annabelle said as she returned the kiss.

END

A/N: According to Katherine Brooks, Annabelle was going to be 18 four days after she and Simone had made love. For the purpose of my story, I changed it. Obviously. I hope you enjoyed it. R & R please. Hime no Kowai Shumi


End file.
